The Twins, twins
by Kirake
Summary: Faced with a tragic past, two twins find a shard of the allspark. Becoming the new allspark in halves, now the decepticons are after them and the powers they posses. Saved by two hot cars, can they cope with the war they were forced into? SSXOC SSXOC
1. Hell Hole

A.N. - Ok so this is a little idea that popped in my mind and I wasn't too lazy so I choose to start it. Kinda drawn a blank on my other story but I'll get to it sooner or later. X)

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

It was raining; it hasn't stopped raining for days. Me and my brother have been skipped across adoption agency after adoption agency. We finally landed on a nice couple, the Kilters, they were funny, always smiling, promising me and my brother Kai all the fun things we'll do together.

But that was before they took us home.

We were yelled at, abused and mistreated. I barely saw my brother half the time, they always took him somewhere to do work but he would always retaliate. We only really saw each other at night when they at least let us rest, and he would always come back in more bruises than I last saw him. But when we wake up it was back to getting abused, yelled at and working.

Now was that time.

Suffering yet another slap to the face, I spun back to glare at her. "Why is this kitchen not spotless, Kira!", Mrs. Kilter yelled.

"I just completely cleaned it up about five minutes ago. I didn't even know.", I retaliated.

"How can you not know! You're just stupid and worthless just like your brother! It was probably him that spilled this and made this mess, walking away like nothing happened like the slob he is!"

I gave off a warning look, noting that the liquid on the floor was a golden color and smelled like alcohol, "For one I know my brother wouldn't do this, and two it was probably your senseless, idiotic husband because he's the only one in this pathetic house that drinks beer!"

This caused me another slap to the face that sent me hurtling into the kitchen counter, cutting my side. "You worthless bitch!"

Gaining my composure I stood back up only to be knocked back down, hitting my head on the edge of the stove. "You will never disrespect my husband, you hear!"

I couldn't see straight and I was blacking out at random intervals, the only thing I saw was the heeled foot that kept swiftly coming down on my head making me cry out each time. Tears welled up in my eyes as my body started to shake from the sobs I was keeping in.

No.

I couldn't cry, I haven't cried once since I entered this hell hole that me and my brother were forced to call home.

No.

Never again, me and my brother are stronger than this, ever since mom died we were pressured into taking on responsibilities that no child should have to take on by themselves. We can easily take care of ourselves, we practically comply to every whim this couple wants. Why not our own?

Mrs. Kilter was still screaming curses at me before my mind snapped, quite literally. A wave of strength ran through me as if I just had a secret supply just waiting to be used. As her foot came down on me again, I grabbed it and swung my other fist into her knee. A sickening crack rang out as Mrs. Kilter went to the ground howling in pain, her leg out of joint and pushed backwards.

Staggering to my feet I looked at her pathetic form, how she was crying her eyes out from one hit was disgusting to me, she has no idea how many bones I suffered through when they broke, not even getting proper medical condition.

Feeling something wet trickle down my head I brought my hand up only for it to come back covered in crimson blood. Her heel easily cut through my skin and I was bleeding everywhere.

"Where's Kai?", I asked growling out every syllable. She looked at me as if I was the devil himself. "Where is he!"

As soon as the words left my lips I was knocked back down only to slide across the counter cutting my self on various knives and objects. "You bitch!"

More hits were dealt on me as I immediately curled into a fatal position trying to avoid the constant abuse. Somehow I was rolled onto my stomach and I got a good sight of Mr. Kelter hovering over me, beer in hand. He brought his leg up and brought it down on my chest so hard all the air was knocked out of me.

Hit after hit I heard my ribs cracking under the pressure.

Looking off to the side I saw the long knife lying on the floor only inches from my head. Action seemed to dominate thought as I immediately kicked him off me and grabbed for the knife, spinning at ridiculous speed I brought my hand up and swung. Covering my eyes, I half expected for the abuse to resume only for it to go completely quiet.

Opening my eyes, I noted the pure look of horror Mrs. Kilter's face. Following her eyes I first saw the blood pooling, then the prone, lifeless body of my former dad.

_Former_, is the key word. I knew a wide open doorway when I saw one. Jumping to my feet I darted to the living room, Mrs. Kilter's screams filling the house.

What had I just done, did I open a gateway to freedom or a gateway to hell. If it was the later I didn't want my brother to suffer the consequences I was sure to go through. Juvi, jail, . . . Another foster home.

No, never in life will I go to another foster home, I'll be happy on the streets for all I care.

Rushing to my room I burst through the door, scanning and instantly jumped for my duffel bag. If that one bag can bring all my stuff in then it can take it out. I packed all the clothes I had, my tooth brush, music, toiletries, and my mother's pendant. The only thing I had left from her, before she was taken away from me and my brother.

They all told us that it was a freak accident that she was in a huge disaster, something dealing with radiation and such. We couldn't even have a proper burial for her, they wouldn't even let us see her. I fail to believe them for one second, why would secret agents and such be all over my mother's case, but with only one explanation what _can _you believe in?

I was about to leave when I heard the shallow, rashness of breathing. Looking to the far reaches of my room I noticed the small lump in the bed shacking visibly under the covers. Running over I flipped the body over only to see the most horrible sight I've ever seen.

Throughout my entire time being here, Kai had never come back this badly beaten, he was covered in bruises and cuts that were still dripping blood. He was sweating but feeling his forehead he was dead cold.

_No, _I thought to myself._ He cant be dying._

Reaching under his bed I pulled out his duffel bag and began stuffing it with clothes and all his essentials. I was beginning to panic when I heard the distinct sirens of police not to far in the distance. I ran over to the window, thank god we were on the first floor, throwing it open I shoved both our bags out and rushed back to Kai.

The sirens were getting louder and ever more closer as I holstered Kai unto my shoulders and dragging him to the window. Sliding myself out first I reached and slid him out softly onto the wet grass. The rain wipped at my face as the wind swirled around us. I put both bags across my shoulders in a V fashion and lifted Kai's weak body onto my back.

Loud bangs racked the house as the front door was busted in and yells filled the house. I trudged as fast as I could through the slippery mud until we were far away from home.

We were never going back.

* * *

><p>A.N. So let me know how it is plz.<p>

R&R


	2. New Discovery

**Authors notes :**

**Wow! I think I can go somewhere with this story, well thanks for tuning in for chapter 2 hope you like it! =^-^=**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if I did Jazz would be alive and kicking ass! :D But deep down, I know he's alive, he's just invisible and you just cant see him! Eat 'dem apples! <strong>

* * *

><p>Kai's Pov -<p>

The yells behind me never once ceased yet. I ran like the devil was after me himself, as I gripped the large bag in my arms even tighter and all its precious cargo.

"Get back here, punk!", one of the officers bellowed from behind.

"Never!", I sing-songed before taking a left into a shadowed alley-way, cops hot on my tail. Turning yet another corner, I stopped hot in my tracks as I was greeted by a 10ft tall gate stopping my hot getaway.

I heard the loud, thrumming footsteps stop dead behind me, along with heavy breathing. Slowly turning I noticed the beat, angry cops starring me down, guns drawn. "Now why do we need guns now fellas. How's your day going, you look kind of, . . .tired.", I said, my eyes looking for any possible escape routes.

"Cut the chatter kid, and get on your hands and knees!", the cop closest to me said. He had jet black hair and a gruff look to his face, obviously someone you don't want to cross twice. When I refused to move he clicked his gun as if sensing I was going to make a run for it. "Now.", he ground out.

I looked up just in time to see a dark shadow jump from rooftop to rooftop, crouching down on the one nearest me. I saw her put her finger to her lip, and disappeared again. Looking back at the cops I noted they were slowly closing in on me. With all their attention on me they didn't even see the fire escape ladder slowly descend to the right of me. Slinging the hefty bag on my shoulders I took my chances as I ran to the ladder jumping and grabbing the end of it before it shot upwards at fast speeds. Halfway up I flew past the shadow I saw before, her hair whistling in the air as we flew past each other.

Jumping off the ladder at the top I watched that at the last possible moment she grabbed another bar and somersaulted herself back up a level and raced up the metal stairs as shots were fired at both me and her.

Backing up, I waited until she sprung back up on the side of the roof, shots still ringing off. She ran over to me until a certain bullet clipped her arm sending her sprawling to the ground screaming out in shock.

"Kira!", I yelled rushing over to her and dragging her to the other side of the roof. I looked over the side and saw no police, and decided it was now or never. Before jumping off the side, Kira pushed me off her and stood up. "I got shot in the arm, I can still walk."

Looking at her I gave her an unsure look. After all the years I've known her, whenever she said she was alright she rarely was. She frowned when she noticed my face. "Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing, don't stress, I was only grazed."

I was about to open my mouth and retaliate when loud yells filled the air. Looking over the edge I saw multiple cops running and looking in alleys, and the same cop that told me to stand down was barking orders at other police to further the search.

Rolling my eyes I looked back up at Kira who was still frowning. "I guess we gotta lay low for a few before heading back.", she said pushing some stray hair behind her hair. She tore a piece of her already torn shirt off and gently wrapped her arm up by tying a tight knot off. "Stupid cops been infesting this area.", she retaliated with a frown.

"You know I've even seen a couple of military guys around here too. Ever since that terrorist attack at downtown Mission City, it seems that law enforcement has been basically breeding over here."

Kira looked annoyed, "You actually believe that government crap."

"Don't be illogical."

"Don't be ignorant!", she yelled. "I'm not someone who just sits and listens to whatever nonsense the government has to say and believes every word of it. I've snuck downtown and I've SEEN the damage. No, . . ._ "terrorists" _could even think to do that! Nor could they!"

"_Kira, . . ."_

_"You know that white building with all the saint statues on top that we used to hide out in when we first started living on the streets?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"_I went back there, and there's this huge hole going through it!", I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "And don't you dare say it was a bomb or whatever. The railings and pipes and stuff was facing upward. Like, like something, . . .I don't know, like something came out of it.", she said unsure.

I gave her a blank look but stayed quiet. "You don't believe me do you?", she didn't wait for me to say something, "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

"And _how _do you expect to do that?", I said dryly. She smirked at me knowingly, "By taking you there of course."

I shot to my feet_, "Are you nuts_! There are military _everywhere! _We would get caught before we even set a foot in that place!"

"Correction.", she said smiling deviously at me, "_You_ would get caught. But me, with my spying and stealth expertise would get us through and back in no time."

Slapping a hand over my eyes, I groaned, "Are you serious?". Smirking, she sat back down, "So what did you get that was so good that I had to get shot at over it?", she asked, completely ignoring my previous question.

Rolling my eyes I let it slide, sitting down myself across from her. Taking the bag off my shoulders I flipped it upside down so that everything in it rolled out onto the ground. There where three oranges, five cans of Vienna sausages, a loaf of squished bread, a package of hotdogs and a couple mountain dews. "Oooh, Mountain dew! Nice treat!", Kira said rummaging through the items before grabbing an orange and ripping it open.

"Enough to last us a decent amount of time I hope?", I questioned. Kira gave me a confident head nod.

The sun was setting behind her and the roaming, golden rays gave her an odd glow. This caused a smile to cross my lips, she reminded me so much of mom.

Noticing me smiling, Kira got suspicious. "Why are you smiling?", she said wiping excess juice off her chin.

Reaching down my tattered shirt I pulled out the golden pendant and opened the locket showing her our only picture of mom. We only had one picture so we decided on cutting it in half so that we both had a piece of her.

I had the left, scooting over Kira sat next to me pulling out her golden pendant and opening it to reveal the right. Putting it together we got a good look at how pretty she was. Kira was like a spitting image of her, technically me too, but I didn't have the natural feminine qualities Kira had.

Kira has long golden-black hair with a few natural streaks of reddish-brown, it comes to just above her waist that she now has tied into a messy bun. She has defiant cheek bones and a set of full lips that complemented her thin frame. Naturally curved, thin eyebrows and almond shaped eyes. Her eyes where a dazzling color of icy blue with a hidden red tint that comes out more when she gets angry or agitated.

I have the same defiant facial features but more fitted to my strong, square jaw line. And my hair was short and spiky and golden black. I had the same eyes, something we got directly from our mom. And we were both around 5"9.

Kira looked up to the setting sun before setting her head on my shoulder and leaning entirely on me. "I miss her.", she stated simply.

Looking up to the sky, "Me too.", we sat in silence as we both watched the sun set and the city come alive with its hidden night owls starting their day.

Sitting up, Kira clambered to her feet. "Come on."

"What?", I asked incredulously.

"I'm still taking you to downtown Mission city.", she said rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid to go."

"No I'm not afraid to go! Its just that, . . .that.", Kira was already slowly lifting her hands to her armpits to do the chicken dance that I knew was sure to come if I said what I really wanted to. "Fine! Just know that if we get caught, there's no going back right?"

She rolled her eyes, before striding over to the edge of the roof and bracing herself, "Of course I know the consequences, . . .that's why _you're_ not in charge.", she said jumping of the roof unto the fire escape.

Walking and looking over the edge, she had her hands on her hips, glaring at me, "So are you coming or not!". I snorted before jumping down where she was causing the stairs to shake. "Lead the way, o' annoying and temperamental one.", I mocked.

She sprinted down the stairs, myself hot on her trail.

The trip to the boarders of the city were, . . . Boring to say the least. We only came across a few late night patrollers, very small to the number I thought we would have to go through. Kira was doing a good job at making me look slow and making me mad. She kept jumping up onto high places and roofs that would take me longer to get up because I didn't have her natural, . . .gymnastic abilities.

The thought annoyed me to the bone. I shrugged it off nonetheless. I was starting to think it would be an easy trip in and out of the city, but when we had to stop and take immediate cover from all the military personal, I had some _serious_ doubts about coming here.

Kira and I were both taking shelter in a dark alley behind a garbage bin, watching countless military walk around, guns in hand. I sent and annoyed look at Kira, "I told you this was a bad idea! But noooooooo, you wanted to come anyway!", I loudly whispered to her.

She shot me a death glare, "Oh shut up and don't get your panties in a knot. If I said I can get us in, then I can get us in. Now lay low and follow me."

I didn't have a chance to retort before she turned and sprinted down the alley making sure to stay close to the ground. She reminded me so much of a ninja as she disappeared in the darkness. This caused me to smile mentally. _God only knows that she probably wants to be one,_ I thought.

Following her disappearing form we ended up at the other end of the alley where a new set of troops were stationed. "What now.", I whispered over. She put a stern finger to her lips causing me to fall silent when a guard walked by, to close for comfort I might add.

When he walked away she leaned over to me, "Its almost time for a shift change, when they're changing and preoccupied we run through that alley and were officially in the city limits.", she had a gleeful tone to her voice.

Looking back to the soldiers milling about one in particular walked up to another and started talking to him, what, I couldn't hear. But that didn't matter when the soldier the other soldier was talking too raised his arm up and everyone started packing up. "Is this the shift-change?", I asked. Kira nodded.

When all the soldiers turned to leave and had their back to us, Kira sprinted to the other side without saying a word. I was left behind glaring daggers at her for not saying anything. _Asshole_, I thought.

More soldiers replaced the ones that left cutting off my only escape. "Just great. Leave me behind, why don't 'cha.", I mumbled to myself running to a nearby table when none of the soldiers were looking. Ducking behind I rolled to an army jeep neighboring the table. I was almost to the alley Kira went too.

Oh how I was going to inflict pain on that girl if I survive. My heart was beating a mile a minute as tons of adrenaline started to kick in and fuel my panic of getting caught. God this was such a _stupid_ idea!

Crawling under the car I inched my way over to the wall, keeping my eyes wide open for any of the soldiers. When nothing happened and no one pointed guns at me yet I dashed for the alley opening and knocked Kira over who was watching the spectacle.

We landed in a giant heap of tangled limbs and dust. "Get off me before we get caught!", Kira practically yelled at me only in whisper form.

Climbing off of her, I helped her up before kicking her harshly in her right shin. She fell to the ground in pain, it was 10x more painful because she wasn't expecting that. "That's what you get for leaving me behind, dumbass."

Standing to her feet she regained her composure, "Whatever. You should have been paying attention."

I was about to say something back when a bright light flashed on us both. "Hey!", someone yelled. We didn't need any more encouragement as we took off running down the alley. I ended up taking the lead and I took us down narrow winds and paths hoping to loose the army guys that continued to chase us.

I inwardly cursed everything as we were unable to loose them. We had to jump over tons of ruble and concrete because the more we progressed the worse it got. Looking behind me I noted Kira wasn't there anymore.

_Shit_, I practically yelled in my mind.

Taking another corner I was grabbed by a sturdy pair of hands and pulled into a dark building before the door was slammed shut. I was stock still and dead silent as the army guys ran past the door before it fell silent again.

"I swear Kai, running from the police seems to be a habit for you nowadays.", Kira said coming into the little streams of light the windows were letting in.

I growled as I stood up, brushing dirt of myself. "Its yours and always been your fault why we get in situations like this."

"Whiner.", she mumbled opening the door and signaling me to follow. When I came out I actually got a just of what the city looked like, I was, . . . Shocked, to say the least.

Large chunks were missing off of several buildings and streets were in desolation. "Wow.", was all could say.

"Exactly. And this is only the beginning, follow me.", Kira said jumping over multiple boulders of concrete before taking off down the road.

The surroundings were getting more and more familiar, as we ran deeper into the city. We passed multiple army guys patrolling, even a few sites where they were cleaning up some of the rubble.

Kira stopped dead in her tracks causing me to run into her back with a loud 'oomph'. "What the crap Kira?"

Looking around her I saw the large crater in the middle of an intersection. When I say large I mean, _large_. "What could have blew up here?", I asked.

This caused Kira to spin on me, "Are you serious, dude!"

"What?", I retaliated. She let out an irritated huff. "Don't you see that this cant _possibly_ be and explosion crater? I mean just look at it! It doesn't even look like something blew up here, rather than, . . .fell. All the concrete is pushed inward."

"Something couldn't have fallen here. Because if it did, it would still be there.", Kira gave me the 'duh' face. "Well, _Einstein_.", she retaliated. "If its still there, where is it then?"

The intersection didn't even look like one, it was so destroyed. Buildings and corner stores were caved in, sidewalks crushed and glass shattered everywhere. Just looking in the immediate area this place looked like a war zone.

Looking back at her I shrugged. "Idiot.", Kira dry-panned.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

I got agitated, "Am not!", I yelled pushing Kira back. She stumbled backwards before tipping over, but before she could fall she grabbed me with a squawk of surprise, pulling us both over the edge.

We rolled down in a trail of dust until we landed at the bottom of the crater causing a great dust cloud to burst into the air. Coughing some dirt out my lungs, "Dang it Kira!"

"You're the idiot who pushed me!", she snapped. Brushing some dirt off that was entangled in her hair. "Stupid sibling.", she mumbled.

We sat their picking debris and glass pieces out from our clothes and fell into a deep silence, until a low buzzing noise interrupted it. "You hear that?", I asked. Kira gave me a side glance, "What, your bitching? Yeah, I grew up with it so I basically ignore you now."

"Oh har har, Kira. No, that noise.", she quieted down and the buzzing seemed to get louder. She crawled over to the edge of the crater listening, "Yeah I hear it, its close by."

We started searching the crater, Kira going to the left and me to the right. We circled the crater until we started moving to the middle. We met in the center of the crater, pointing to a low emitting light under some rubble, Kira practically dove for it. Uncovering the dirt and shifting some loose concrete out the way a bright blue light burst from the hole she dug out.

Closing in, I was more cautious than my sister. The light was abnormal, that was for sure. "What is that?", I asked in awe as we both stared at the bright blue light.

She just gave a slight head shake before snapping out of her stupor and reaching for it. I slapped her hand away, "What are you doing!", I shrieked.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained.", she said pushing my hand out the way and picking up what ever was in that hole. She brought her hand out holding something, seeing how it didn't phase her or anything I reached out and touched it.

As soon as my fingers made contact the blue light shut off and the buzzing stopped. Kira looked at me shocked, "What did you do! Did your bad karma turn off the happy glow!"

"I don't know! I didn't mean it!", I defended. Looking down at her palm I saw what exactly she was holding. It was a large, plain looking, . . .rock? Only it had tons of weird looking designs and symbols etched into it. I've never seen anything like it. "What do you think happened?", I asked.

As soon as the words left my lips the buzzing came back only much, much louder. And the blue light was so bright I had to shield my eyes from going blind. I heard Kira scream as a warm sensation went through my body and I had the feeling of being utter and completely weightless.

But it started to slowly die down and a horrible wave of pain racked my body causing me to cry out in despair. Wave after wave of pain shock my body, sending me to the ground in a spiraled mess. I wanted my sister, I couldn't deal with this alone. I cried out for her only for silence and more pain to answer me.

But as soon as it came, it was gone. I felt like dead weight and my eyelids felt like lead. But sheer determination got me to open them. Looking around I saw Kira's relaxed body not to far from me, and that shard in-between me and her. Only now it was split in two, one shard was glowing a dark red, while the one nearest me was glowing a bright blue.

Sitting up, I tried to wave off the dizziness I felt. Soon after, Kira started stirring herself. "What the _hell _was that.", she said annoyed.

"I don't know, but I do _not _want to go through that again."

"You can say that again. It was so weird, first I felt like I was floating, the next thing, . . ."

"Pain.", I said blankly. She gave me a worried look before focusing on the rock that caused it all. She went to pickup the blue one, but I grabbed her hand before she could even get near. "Are you mad!"

"Nothing ven-", she started.

"And you saw what you "gained" the _last _time. What is wrong with you. Curiosity killed the cat you moron!"

Using her other hand she grabbed the blue shard anyway, "And satisfaction brought him back.", a sickening sizzling sound filled the air and Kira screamed as the shard turned red and seemed to burn into her flesh, she tossed me the shard out of habit, only for me to accidentally catch it.

Ready for the searing hot pain to lash through my hands that I knew was coming, it never came. Opening my eyes that I didn't even notice I slammed shut, I noted the shard continued to glow a bright blue like it had before. "Whoa.", I noted.

Kira looked fairly interested even though she was in pain, "Told you. You're stupid bad karma problems screwed up the stone!"

I looked back down at the red one, shrugging I reached for it. As soon as I touched it, the stone turned a bright blue and heated to a horrible degree. Dropping it to the ground before I singed of a finger, I recoiled my hand.

Kira burst out laughing, "Sucks don't it. Wait why couldn't you pick it up?"

"I don't know, red is such an awful color how 'bout that.", I said staring at the blue shard in my hand. Slowly inching her hand toward the red glowing rock, I almost laughed at how scared she was to touch it.

Finally landing a finger on it she immediately pulled it back. When realization hit she noticed it didn't burn her. Getting confident she completely picked it up gingerly in her hand. We both looked on in amazement, at each other. _Did that rock just, . . .choose, _I thought.

Looking on, both shards turned a bright white before turning off completely.

Minutes passed and we didn't bother moving, talking, breathing even, for the longest time it seemed. What in the world just happened? I was filled with a mixture of both amazement and pure shock. The silence was broken when Kira just _had _to say something. "That was so totally wicked!", she yelled holding the shard in the air.

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, _moron_, I thought to myself.

"I am not a moron, jerk face!", my eyes went wide in shock and my jaw dropped. Did she just hear me? What the hell!

"What. Yeah I said it, jerk face, eat that!", she crossed her arms.

"Why'd you just call me that?", I asked, I _had_ to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Kira gave me an annoyed look, "Don't try to act all holy, you called me a moron."

"Kira. I didn't _say_ anything, now did I?", I asked.

"Of course you did, I got hyped, . . . You got, annoyed, . . .and, . . . You called me a moron, and your, . . .mouth never moved.", she finally said defeated. "But that's impossible, me being able to hear your thoughts, . . . wait try it again!"

I didn't know what to do but I just started thinking of random things, _I wonder what time it is?. _Kira didn't respond. "You didn't hear me?", I asked. She shook her head, "No. maybe, . . .maybe try and direct it especially at me, not just something in general.", she said brushing some loose hair behind her ear.

Focusing, I completely directed this at Kira almost as if trying to contact her or something. _Earth to Kira_., I said. This caused her to squeal in joy, "I heard you! Wait let me try!"

Waiting to be assaulted, her voice came pouring through my mind. _Isn't this freaking awesome!, _she yelled into my head. "Yeah, awesome. You just gave me a headache from the inside out. That's not okay.", I said rubbing my temples. She shrugged sheepishly before standing up.

"Where you headed now.", I dry-panned. She shook off the comment, "Come on Kai, we have to get back. Morning crews come pretty early and its worse cause they're energized."

Following her lead I stood and we both clambered out the crater we fell into. When we started walking Kira reached down her shirt and grabbed her golden locket, I looked on with interest. She opened the locket and carefully placed the shard inside before closing it back up and stuffing it back down her shirt.

Noticing my starring, she turned to me, "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what you were doing.", I said also taking out my gold pendant. I stuffed my shard piece inside and locked it for safe keeping. "Good idea.", I noted.

Falling back in stride, we hastily made our way back out of the desolate city.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - <strong>

**Well, there you go. Trying to update regularly, plus I havent forgotten my other story. Anyway, please rate and review for cyber-skittles! =^-^= **

**Kitty Out. **


	3. Stalked

**_A.N. - _**

_So I know what I'm going to do with this story, every other chapter it's going to switch between pov's. Only if absolutely necessary will I mess with the order. So since we were with Kai last time, we're going to be with Kira. Got it, . . . Good. :3 _

_I'm so sorry it was such a late updating. I couldn't get back on the computer and get on the internet cause it caught a Trojan or something and my mom needed to go get the security stuff so that I could clean it and get back to business. :3 So, sorry. __Oh also, I noticed this I kind of made it hard to tell the difference between thoughts and the new found bond speak, so I cleared that up! X)_

_So just bare with me, kind of slow but it should heat up a little in the end. Things are discovered and a certain some one, some one pops up. I really like him so have no fear, everything will turn out for the better, . . .maybe . ._

_P.S. - Special thanks to __**The-Covenant-of-marauders-**__, __and thanks to all who favorited this story, makes feel all happy inside. Critical up build and creative responses welcome._

_Anyway, onward with the story. _

* * *

><p><em>Legend -<em>

"_talking"_

_Bond Speak_

'thoughts'

* * *

><p>Kira's POV -<p>

The journey back home was very dull to say the least. We came out the same way we got in only on another side of town and took the long way back.

Kai was whining, . . .as usual. _~For the love of god, shut up!~, _I sent over the newfound bond we shared.

He was going on and on about how we should have never gone to Mission City , and how his feet hurt from the long walk so early. Kai _was_ never a morning person, . . .even though it was the afternoon since we had to take the long way.

A wave of annoyance washed over me, ~_I'll shut up when we get back home and I can get off my feet!~_

I rolled my eyes and kept on going, _female_, I thought.

"I heard that!", he said out loud. I _so_ got to get use to this new bond thing.

We were just now entering the town we call home. It was a somber town with its occasional excitements from the everyday city life. We passed multiple police squads and even military, we kept to the shadows and back roads to avoid any quarrels if they were still looking for us from before.

We crossed a small market place with stalls out, and tons of people, bustling around trying to get ready for the new work day. Passing a fruit stand I easily swiped two oranges and tossed one to Kai who started to unpeel it ravagely.

_~Thanks~, _he sent to me. I just gave him a head nod. _~So what are we gonna do now. I mean, its kind of obvious they're going to be looking for us.~_

I snatched a newspaper from another stand, _~I don't know but its to late to think of a way of stopping them.~. _I showed him the front page. ~_They already sent it out.~_

The front page had a blurred picture of me and my brother running through one of the streets of the desolated city, taken from a street camera. There were multiple arrest orders given to the public, I growled inwardly causing Kai to flinch.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting that. Forgot I can feel your emotions. But isn't it just cool? This, this mind thing. Weird but interesting in the least."

"Yeah, but we got more urgent matters to attend to.", I pointed out. Two cops were showing the picture of us to some of the market men who just shrugged and the cops kept going.

I pulled Kai behind a farmer's booth and we waited until the cops passed before sneaking our way out. "Well this sucks.", Kai said annoyed.

"Tell me about it.". We continued trudging through the market square getting a few questioning glances and skeptical looks. _~Maybe we shouldn't be out here right now~, _he sent to me. I felt his anxiousness along with his evermore caution. I felt the same way.

"You're right.", I said turning abruptly down another street causing Kai to play catch up_. ~Why do you keep doing that.~_

_~Habit, I guess.~, _I replied being entirely honest. I was nervous about every moving thing, as we stopped at a crosswalk we waited impatiently for the light to go green. As cars whipped past us I saw more and more people head for this cross-walk, it made me antsy.

People were congregating around the both of us also waiting, but the thing that got me were the constant whispers. I was ignoring them, trying to act normal to an extent, until I heard a not so "quiet" person. He was staring dead at me from my peripheral vision, but I saw him quite clearly.

"Hey, aren't those the kids on the loose. I heard there's a reward for their taking in."

'Oh no.' , I thought.

Kai turned and gave me a questioning glance. I tried to reassure him over our bond but it wasn't going to well. I tried to tell him it was alright and to relax but he kept pressing me.

A heavy hand rested on my shoulders and my eyes flew open. _~Run!~, _I yelled.

I immediately grabbed Kai and took my chances with the traffic and incoming cars. With a startled yelp from Kai we dodged honking vehicles by ducking and weaving our way through. I turned just in time to see a bright silver flash heading straight for us at incredible speeds.

Out of pure instinct I pushed my twin unto the other side of the street and crouched down into a fatal position, hands over my head, as if that would do anything, waiting for the intense pain and sweet death to hit me.

Loud car screeches, tire squeals, and the all to noticeable smell of burnt rubber filled the air and then it all went quiet. Peeking through one of my eyes they widened in sheer shock. My hands were trembling so hard I barely had any control.

I was face-to-face with a shiny grill of the silver sports car that by mere inches almost killed me!

"Are you mental fleshy!", it screeched at me.

My jaw dropped in hysteria, did that car just talk, no. It was the man _driving_ the car, . . .I hoped. People were shrieking everywhere and Kai ran over to me and helped me to my feet.

I got a good look at the car, it was a sleek looking silver corvette model and had a weird symbol etched to the front of the grill instead of the normal indicating the car company. The driver's door flipped up and he slipped halfway out the car and our eyes met.

He was lean looking with a masculine build, shaggy hair and the most soul piercing blue eyes I have ever seen, they even look like they were glowing. He would have looked like the best guy I've ever met if he wasn't glaring a hole into my skull.

"Are you that stupid to run into the street blindly! I swear its like you don't use the small part of your brain you can actually utilize!"

Kai glared at him, "Move around, jerk!"

The man just glared back and settled his gaze on me, I was still in shock and my mind was on overdrive. This car, . . .or _man _was giving me this funny feeling in the back of my mind. Something was _seriously _wrong.

I gave a somewhat bow and a 'sorry' before grabbing a hold of Kai again and disappearing into the large crowd developing, leaving the man and his car in utter confusion.

_~What was that all about! You could have been killed!~,_ Kai sent to me.

_~Those people were onto us, I'm sorry I reacted on impulse.~_

We pushed through groups of people not caring what happened to them in our haste to get as far as possible from the accident. Looking back I was relieved too see that no one came running after us, and that car was no where in sight.

It was only a lone police car facing dead at us. Inside there was a young looking man staring straight at us without relent. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I stared back.

The soft lights from inside the car gave him a deathly glow. His gaze was piercing my body and going straight down to my soul, spreading unwanted chills throughout my whole body.

Kai turned around also trying to figure out why I stopped moving. He glared daggers back at the cop, and I felt him tense, ready to run at the slightest disturbance.

_~Come on.~, _he sent to me, already tugging at my arm. I followed him nonetheless stealing a few quick glances behind me to see the cop following my every move.

As we progressed we slowly started to see the changes in city life around us. We were no longer in the clean, litter-enforced city but now we were trudging through the slums.

As the sun started to leisurely dip behind the horizon night life awakened once more. Men and women huddled near barrel fires and others started to curl up under blankets and newspapers.

Gangs were already at it, it amazed me how me and my brother weren't targets yet.

We went in deeper and stopped when we saw the familiar factory doors. Ever since we were casted from society we needed some place to stay.

Entering through a small hole off to the side, we went down a couple halls before turning into a large spaced out room, turning on the lights to be greeted by a familiar site.

Home, sweet home. _Pft._

Kai went straight for the mattress we scavenged and plopped down, sending a big plume of dust into the air.

Ignoring him I walked on over to the large chest in the left corner of the spacious room. Opening it I immediately dove for the change of clothes I had.

They weren't new if that's what your thinking, far from it, but I do take pride in how clean I actually got them with constant washing. Boy would I kill for a shopping spree.

I picked up the half shattered mirror up from the floor and looked at my reflection. _The reflection of a princess_, I thought sarcastically.

I looked back at Kai thinking he heard my thoughts again. To my relief he was already sleeping. _To tired to even care_, I mused.

I quickly slipped into the cleaner clothes and discarded my old ones in a box for later washing. Remembering the wound I got from earlier last night when I was shot, I ripped away the bloodied cloth, my eyes went wide.

"What the hell?", I muttered probing the area. It was scarier then I thought. There was no wound.

How could that be? I know I was injured. I wrapped up the wound myself. Even the blood on the used cloth was proof enough, only there was nothing there.

Poking at the smooth patch of skin I pulled my fingers away when it flashed a dull blue and a light electric shock pulsed through my hand. I was still staring shockingly at the healed flesh. _That's not ok_, I thought.

My musings were cut short when my stomach growled, . . ._loud_.

I let out a stressed sigh, thinking if we should try our chances outside at a time like this for some scavenging. I could hear the varying gunshots ringing off in the distance. We haven't really eaten anything but an orange or two here and there. It was good, but little intervals of food takes its toll on a girl.

Pushing those horrible thoughts away I stood and walked over to Kea's sleeping form. I stood there for a moment before shoving him harshly in the side with my foot.

He jumped from the sudden assault and glared at me with so much hatred. "What.", he ground out.

I ignored his childish no-sleep act, "Come on, we need to find _some _type of food before we turn in. At least try that is."

He groggily got to his feet and pushed me aside grumbling about inconsiderate siblings and their ever need for food. I rolled my eyes.

"I just scavenged that grocery bag of food remember? You were holding it last night.", I didn't answer. "Well, . . .what'd ya' do with it?", he tried more forcefully.

"I lost it when we split up after getting chased by those military men.", I said, wincing at the obvious mistake I made. Life was tough as it is without me screwing up our survival, even in the slightest.

He closed his eyes trying to understand and seem reasonable, but deep down in my heart I felt the anger and resentment he felt towards me right now. I couldn't even blame him.

Finally he let his shoulders slump in defeat trying his hardest not to yell at me, it wasn't like it was going to improve his_ or _my situation. "Come on. We might find something around here, but you of all people know already, food is the scarcest thing around these parts."

I followed him out our room and crawled through the hole and prepared to face the world, again. It was horrible over here, but us together, we were easily able to fight it off. Whoever came up with the saying, 'It's a cruel world out there', couldn't have been more right.

We were heading back to the city limits, nothing edible could ever be found around these parts, but something kept on nagging at the back of my mind. Like something was seriously wrong, like I was, . . .in danger.

I passed the feeling off as just being hungry from going several days without hardly any food. But moments later it was there again, causing the hairs on my neck to stand straight up.

Looking behind me I immediately noticed the car sitting on the curb from before, the same black and white saleen mustang. I froze in fear, did he follow me and my brother trying to also turn us in, but the cop himself was no where to be seen.

Just an empty cop car.

Kai noted my uneasiness and turned around. He froze up as well. "We better move while the cop is gone.", Kai muttered to me. I gave him a sharp nod and we moved silently down the street before taking a left down another, keeping our eyes peeled for the roaming cop.

We were halfway down the block when we heard loud crunching noises coming from behind us, and we both turned. We watched silently as that same mustang slowly turned the corner behind us, menacingly, and continued to slowly roll towards us crushing the loose gravel on the pavement.

Where was the driver, I thought a million times in my head as it continued the silent drive. Fear was sent through the bond as Kai was the first to gain his senses, he grabbed my hand pulling me down the street as we ran.

The car started its engine with a loud roar and bright lights illuminated our path as the car sped towards us. Looking back I saw that the car was only a few feet away and at the last possible moment I was jerked to the side into a thin alley watching the cop car fly past.

Kai had a look of pure horror on his face as we tried to catch our breath. "What the hell!"

"I don't know! How was it driving?", I nearly screamed.

Loud sirens filled the air and started to grow louder as our stalker sped towards us. "We gotta go!", I yelled.

With that said we took off down the alley, tripping over a few boxes and trash bins, but nothing was going to stop us. We dashed down a main street when we heard a speeding car whip around a corner.

I stole a glance back to see the mustang closing in on us, his lights taunting me by playing menacing shadows on the buildings around. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, but exhaustion from malnutrition and sleep started to take its toll as we visibly slowed down.

A horrible robotic chuckle rang through the air as we tried our best to keep going.

We crossed a large intersection when a loud metal crash stopped us dead in our tracks. Turning we saw the cop car halfway in an abandoned building flipped up on its roof and a yellow Ferrari with tons of scratches and dents varying on its side from where the collision was.

A strange sound resonated from the mustang and my eyes widened with disbelief. Metal pieces slid out of place only for others to take its spot, and before I knew, recognizable things started forming, such as arms, legs, . . .a head.

Right after the police cruiser changed the yellow one followed suit. Now I _know _this was impossible, yet, two _huge, _homicidal robots were circling around each other in a death match right before my very eyes.

The once police car kept looking at me then back to the yellow robot, his crimson red eyes filled with lust, . . .for blood.

"Cool.", I heard. I whipped to face my brother and glared. He gave me a 'I didn't do anything', face.

Looking back up I watched the black one pull out some weird chain with a thousand death blades on it as they spun menacingly at the yellow bot.

The black one struck the yellow one hard and sent him sprawling into another desolated building. But as soon as he was down, he was back up with a weird looking gun that extended from his fore-arm and fired.

The shot rang through out the air and the black one was sent flying with a loud roar. Then all hell broke loose. Shots were exchanged from both sides and I didn't know which one I should be more afraid of. Oh well, I'll just settle for both.

I ran when I noticed the shots were getting closer and closer to me and I ran to the other side when a large piece of debris was thrown my way from an explosion.

I hid behind a large chunk of concrete as explosions washed me with heat. But something was wrong, so wrong.

Looking around dread filled me. Where was Kai?

Adrenaline filled me all over as I frantically searched for my missing sibling amongst the torn concrete. The robots where getting closer as the yellow one was being pushed back from the fire.

Then my eyes landed on the small lump of flesh in the middle of the street beneath a whole pile of rubble. "Kai!". Jumping up and over my temporary haven I dashed for him.

Reaching him I noted the large piece of concrete trapping him from escape. "Help me push this off."

Without any hesitation I tried with all my strength to lift it off of him but to no avail. "Its too heavy!"

"Well, try harder!", I grunted hard as I tried and tried to lift the obstacle off. A loud sound of a gun going off made me whip my head around just in time to see the bright, red ball of fire hurtling towards me.

The yellow bot saw it to as he had a look of fear and anger written on his face, looking at me he tried to intercept the shot but was no where near us to even begin to help.

I grabbed Kai by the hem of his torn shirt and closed my eyes, wishing that this wouldn't be the end. Then it hit me.

I had the feeling of being weightless and everything was white around me followed by a sudden rush of wind.

I hit the ground hard, broken bits of glass penetrating my skin as I groaned from the pain. _What the hell happened now_, I thought. Risking it, I opened my eyes and rolled over getting cut by a few stray pieces of glass.

Everything was quiet as I looked up. Both robots were staring at me as if I was the devil himself. Then the black one spoke up, disgust and venom dripping off his words. "You pieces of Auto-scrap will NOT have it!"

Throwing himself at the yellow mech, who growled his challenge, they started to brawl in hand to hand combat. I watched on, wide-eyed before snapping out of it, a tugging feeling on my heart. It was weird to say the least but I felt it, nonetheless.

Another groan caught my attention immediately as I saw Kai laying a few feet away from me, covered in blood and dirt. "What the heck was that."

No time for explaining now, heck_, I _didn't even know what happened, but I wasn't about to question it if it saved our lives.

Grabbing Kai by his collar I hauled him to his feet and tried to avoid the constant fire and explosions raging from the two fighting death robots.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just _had_ to be hungry! Then, we wouldn't be _in _this mess!'_, I thought completely annoyed with this scenario.

An explosion rang off to close to my right and something large started to crumble. Looking up, me and Kai watched horrified as the nearest building was toppling over on us. Bricks and dust flying everywhere.

Without me even really noticing what happened, Kai left my grasp and stood protectively in front of me hands raised in the air.

Everything happened in slow motion as two small balls of blue light and energy dropped from his palms only to spread out in a thin layer with blue electricity going through it.

The building completely collapsed on us and I held Kai as tight to me as physically possible, praying to whatever god was there to hear me, to let us be ok.

Darkness washed over me behind my clenched eyelids before it was replaced by constant glows of red and orange. Throwing my eyes open I watched horrified as shot after shot from the black monster blasted the shield Kai was somehow creating.

Kai gasped from each burst but tried his hardest to keep it up but ended up losing the battle. It flickered out with an electric hiss and one last glowing shot was fired at us.

It had noting to stop it as it exploded right in front of us. Tremendous heat washed over me and blew my hair back before me and Kai were completely blown away.

I landed hard on something and felt a sharp wave of pain wash up my side. Why was this all happening? And how did we get into this mess?

I couldn't move my body but I ran my fingers across my side and lifted them to my face. Blood was everywhere on my hand. I was dying. I had to be, my vision was blinking in and out and I didn't know how much longer I could hold up.

But I felt this scared longing in my heart again, it was Kai. I looked up slightly just in time to see the same silver corvette that almost ran me over earlier stop dead in front of me.

My vision blurred tremendously before blacking out leading me into a numb embrace.

But I could have sworn that the sleek, silver car just transformed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. -<strong>

So what'd ya'll think? Huh, huh, huh! Plz review you guys it gives me that push to go on.

**=^-^=, kitty out.**


	4. Sucks to Wake Up

**AN -**

**Wow! I'm so sorry you guys! I just travel a lot during the Summer! I haven't been able to get to ANY computers! Seriously! Actually, I'm not even on one now. **

**I'm sending this directly from my phone on a yahoo app. XD I just felt so bad! So can't get mad at me if there is more then one mistake in here. .**

**So, special thanks to, ****Tomboy96, Lunar Mist, bee-roxs96, Snow246, Katie Gibbs****, anonymous reviewer ****Crash Fan, Daniela Crimson, jayna prime, Just Another Random****, and ****MummyRules!**

**Like I said you guys, you are my push to go on! No push, no go. -_- That simple. **

**Anyway, thanks to all those who favorited and all that good stuff. But remember kiddies, REVIEWING IS LIKE 10x BETTER! Plus you don't get cyber-skittlez. *passes out cyber-skittlez to all who reviewed* :3**

**Stop my rambling. Without further ado, I give you chapta 3! Written directly from a phone! How loved you guys are, just think of it as a reeealy long txt message. XD**

**Disclaimer - I own nothin but my OC's, . . .and, stuff.**

* * *

><p>Legend -<p>

"Talking"

~_Bond Speak~_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>The meeting was still dragging on, and his mind was dragging along with it.<p>

Running his hand through his hair, Major William Lennox looked on in disinterest at the presentation being given. He had more important things to do at the moment then put his entire focus in this discussion, better things that slowly made him lose concentration.

Just earlier today some huge commotion spread through the base as some "precious cargo" was brought in. With all the security surrounding the crates it seemed more "dangerous", then "precious".

But something had to be fishy about it, that bastard Galloway was all over it. The twins came in also, and he planned on asking them, but before he could reach them, they were immediately sent to the med bay, via direct orders from Ratchet.

And now he was stuck in this meeting.

Letting out a pain staking sigh, he leaned back in his chair, mumbling about how his day couldn't get any better.

"I'm sorry, what was that Major Lennox?"

He looked up to see everyone present was staring at him intently, including General Morshower. "Nothing sir."

"Your NEST project is nothing?", Morshower scoffed at him.

Will was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even know he was asked a question. He hoped he wasn't to far back in the conversation. _'But wait, I wasn't paying attention since the beginning', _he thought to himself. _'Oh well.'_

"No sir, I meant NEST is going perfectly fine and I have nothing to report.", Will looked to see his right hand man and best friend, Robert Epps, giving him an incredulous look across from him. It was obvious he saw through his quick cover up.

The older general rubbed his thin beard thoughtfully before continuing. "What about that new project you were working on, Major. The one with the science division, has it been completed as of yet."

"Not yet, I would gladly go into finer details, but such sensitive information can not be discussed here, . . .sir.", he actually was allowed seeing how everyone in this room is somehow affiliated with NEST, he just didn't feel like sharing it with the world yet.

"I understand.", the general ended.

"I'm not so sure about that. Anything involving NEST and those robots are surely up for discussion, isn't that right, Major ."

His eyes snapped to the speaker, Galloway.

How he wanted to just shoot him point blank, throw him in a ditch and say the decepticons did it. Oh how he wished.

"It is, but such secure information should not jut be openly discussed."

"Are you keeping secrets? Since NEST is top -secret, I don't think any harm will come.", Galloway sneered from across the large meeting room.

"Yes, gentleman, you can discuss all about it on your own time. But I would like to end this meeting soon if you don't mind.", Morshower said, irritated with the debate.

Will gave a firm nod in understanding but kept his eyes locked on Galloway who was staring at him from across the table.

As the meeting went on to close, Will had a bad feeling in his gut when the room was bathed in red, as several alarms went off and Galloway was the first to leave.

* * *

><p>Kira's Pov -<p>

_Pain. _

So much pain.

_I didn't know one could fell so much pain at once, but here I am feeling it full throttle. But deep inside the black void I was swimming in was a light touch of warmth._

_Searching for more in the eternal darkness I saw this distant speck of light flittering in and out. I ran and ran but seemed to be going no where, as my feet were but lead._

_Huffing in frustration I ignored the pain grasping me back and tried throwing my self at the light. Earning a few inches here and there but nothing in comparison to the distance needed to be covered._

_I was about to give up when I was struck down with a series of emotions. Falling down to a black floor, pain was forgotten as anger, frustration, and severe longing clouded my mind. _

_Kai._

_It had to be. I had to find him, but I could barely move around in this void of emptiness. Then, the strangest thing happened. _

_Lying on the floor I was holstered up by firm, yet gentle hands, to my feet. Looking up all I could see were bright golden spheres that I assumed were eyes that lit up the surrounding area. _

_Looking onward I noted there was no body, just, eyes. _

"_Who are you?", I choked. My throat was dryer then I thought._

_It said nothing for awhile before the light at the end of the darkness began to pulse brightly. My hair felt like tiny threads of fire connected to my brain as it got worse with the brightening light. _

_Looking back to the golden eyes they let out a long sigh. "Go.", they boomed in a deep baritone voice. "As the stronger one, he needs your support more then anything right now. We will meet again when destiny sees to it." _

_I was going to tell him where he could stick his 'destiny' if he didn't answer my question, if only the air hadn't been sucked out of my lungs._

_Everything started cackling with blue electricity, and the darkness around me receded back into the deepest corner as the pulsing light completely engulfed me and the golden eyes vanished. _

_A loud scream escaped my lips as I was thrust forward from some unknown force towards the blinding light._

The scream died on my lips as I sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off of me like water. My vision was horribly blurry as I tried to focus, all I saw was a bright light hovering over me, then strange shadows danced in my line of vision as hands grabbed at my flailing body.

Panic set in as I thrashed even more, trying to get away from the physical assault, but the dozens of hands eventually overpowered me and I just lay there struggling.

What happened next caused a new set of screams to leave my aching body as sharp electricity was pushed through my side and through my body. After the fifth time that kept happening I took a hint and just laid there limp.

I heard muffled speaking but nothing I could differentiate into sentences. But whatever they were saying they kept saying.

With a sharp wince, everything came into focus. My hearing was sharp, sharper then usual. And my vision was so clear I saw everything in immense detail.

"Its okay. Calm down. Just calm down. Its alright. We're here to help."

I lazily looked over to the lady speaking, she had beautiful hazel eyes that spoke for everything seeing how her face was hidden behind a mask. Her voice coaxed with a motherly tone, making me relax, if slightly. "You didn't have to harm her y'know."

Off to my left, I looked to a rigid looking man dressed in uniform, he was holding a metal rod in his hand that he was aiming at me. "It got her to stop all that nonsense screaming, did it not? I want her in room i12, immediately.", giving me a final glare he stalked out of the room.

What was going on? I don't understand any of this! How did I even end up here? Last thing that I remember was me and Kai coming home and me having that weird dream. With those dueling, over-sized, combat robots.

'_Probably hysteria from weeks of not eating.',_ I mused sarcastically. But that still doesn't answer why I'm here and where was my brother.

I was so confused, but the hell if I didn't hurt! I was wincing at every little touch these doctors were doing. Turning me this way and that, scanning me down with these weird beeping machines and what not. But the woman from before easily saw my pain and walked off only to return with a needle.

She quickly but efficiently cleaned off a patch of skin and penetrated it. God if that didn't set my nerves off. I hissed at the pain but as soon as it came it was gone.

The sharp pain slowly died down to a dulled throb or even a completely numb feeling. I liked numb.

With a unison of nods, the many doctors walked off with their stupid machines and hooked it up to many computers lining the wall. Only that one woman didn't leave my side.

I looked at her keenly aware that she helped me. "Sorry about all the hostility. The man back there was General Weinston, such a pain in the ass, let me tell you. My name's Dr. Crawford."

I guess she was waiting on me to say something but I was so confused that my mind wasn't registering anything my body wanted to do, that included speaking. So I just took to staring at her blankly.

Her eyes showed a hint of sadness if only a hint as she loomed over me. Releasing a sigh she slowly sat me up, I noticed I was no longer in my old ragged clothes but was instead in a pair of white shorts. My upper body wasn't in a clothed shirt but instead white bandages that wrapped around my middle, ending under my arms.

Reaching up to my throat I gave a sigh of relief, my mother's pendant was still magically around my neck and was nesting peacefully on my chest.

The woman saw my reaction and smiled, "Don't worry. I took it off before those others confiscated it and put it back on when the tests were done.".

I gave the weakest smile, but she saw it. "I know how special those things could be.", she pulled out a heart shaped locket from under her medical attire. "Got one from my baby boy."

I still couldn't find my voice still, but she seemed content enough without any responses out of me. I watched her as she grabbed a white roll of bandages before motioning me to lift up my arms.

Following her order I noted the dull throb as I did this. Might have been a very painful motion if she didn't give me that shot.

"When you got here, I didn't know what to think. You were so banged up.", she said rewrapping some of the old bandages. "Anyway, you're clear to move around thus, being sent to _i12_. Just take plenty of pain-meds, ok.", she was guiding me off of the warm medical cot I was on.

I gave her a look of pure bewilderment, everything was happening so fast I could barely keep up. She gave me her arm as support as she made me trudge across the sterile white floor. I tried to speak even though it came out as a hoarse whine.

"What are you talking about, and what's going on? Where's my brother?"

That shut her up.

Her eyes were full of sorrow before she replied. "I don't have the jurisdiction to answer that, but you have my sincere apologies."

We were exiting the hospital room into a pristine hallway filled with army guards. We took a left and Dr. Crawford led me onward, even as they continued to sneer at me, one even nudged me with the butt of his gun. I snapped my head at him and growled causing him to jump slightly.

A few minutes passed when Dr. Crawford stopped abruptly in front of two large double doors. Looking inside I noted the long silver table with two lone chairs on both sides and no windows besides multiple cameras. It made sense now,_ i12._

'_Interrogation room 12',_ I thought annoyed.

What could I possibly be interrogated for! I don't even know how I got here! Could it involve Kai?

That didn't sit well with me. A cold shiver went through my body and I guess Dr. Crawford noticed because she rubbed my back softly trying to console me.

I was about to walk in when she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hug.

"They have him. I don't know who, and I don't know where but he's in this complex. General Weinston is a cruel man along with his band of elite soldiers who are out for power, the tests we took on you showed us you're filled with it. You and your brother.", she whispered quickly and quietly into my ear.

"The data we received is somehow linked to the transformers. They should be able to help you, you must find a means of escape before the general takes you."

She pulled away abruptly before giving my hand a tight squeeze. A couple of the guards shoved her away from me, leaving me alone and surprised.

She sent me a mouthed 'go' before disappearing down the hallway. The soldiers ushered me into the bland room and shoved me towards the empty chair facing the door which I took unwillingly.

I sat in the chair waiting, tapping my fingers madly on the silver table top. Eyeing down the two soldiers in the room with me, one was short, with light brown hair and blue eyes. While the other was tall with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

Either way, they both erked me.

They looked like military but no military I ever seen. They had some weird looking insignia on their shoulder. I couldn't really tell what, but it didn't look friendly.

What could they possibly want with me? And what was that doctor talking about? And where was my brother! Every passing minute was wearing on my nerves, I couldn't take much more of the stalling before my cool snaps.

_'Power'_, I thought looking over my hands, flipping them this way and that. Just what was she talking about?

Feeling a low tingle in my fingers I began to have second thoughts. At first I thought it was just a dream, me and Kai being attacked and stuck between two clashing robots. But all the bruises that lined my body seemed to say otherwise.

A loud bang snapped my attention to the doors as they were brutally opened and connected with the wall. In walked the same man from before, the one who shocked me, General Weinston.

I immediately hated this guy not only because of his attitude, but because of the bad vibe I was getting from him.

He took the seat directly across from me and motioned for the soldiers to leave, even though they were hesitant, they obeyed.

_Dogs',_ I thought smirking to myself.

The man in front of me coughed catching my attention as my eyes snapped back to him. I didn't say anything as he stared me down before adjusting himself in his seat.

"You're lucky to have survived something like that, you know." I didn't say anything, so he continued. "Caused a bit of trouble in the last day, you did. So tell me, how _did _you survive?"

I took to glaring a hole through his skull, hoping he would explode into a million pieces and leave me alone.

He repeated his question, I glared harder.

A vicious snarl crossed his face when he saw I wasn't talking. He stood abruptly and stalked over to me, I tried to scoot back but I was to weak to move completely by myself.

He took a firm hold on my arm and slammed it down on the metal table, palm up. "I'll ask one more time, _how?", _he stressed.

"How am I supposed to know!", I snapped at him.

"Wrong answer.", he said lowly. He pulled out that metal rod from before and jammed it down onto my awaiting palm and pressed a button.

A fresh scream left my lips as my body convulsed in the chair and he stood there smiling deviously before pulling away.

I gasped for breath that my lungs refused to take in and my eyes went blurry as tears started to rise. I wouldn't cry though. I promised myself that a long time ago.

"What I noticed in our quick studies of you, is that your body doesn't accept outside electrical currents that well. Like trying to send the flow of a battery the wrong way. Feels like your getting split apart, does it not?", he sneered.

I hated him because he was right, the pain was excruciating. But I still wasn't going to just talk openly.

"While you were sleeping you kept calling out a name.", he said mischievously, encircling my chair. "Seems as though you are very close with the other child. I see the resemblance.", he said petting my hair.

I stiffened and jerked away from his touch. "Maybe we should show him that_ his _body doesn't accept it that well,_ either._" He sat back in his chair and eyed my reaction. I was so conflicted and angered that I started to lose focus, on everything.

"You wouldn't dare.", I all but growled at him.

"Oh, but I would!", he had that glint in his eyes and I knew he was serious.

I stood to my feet outraged. "You touch him and I swear I'll kill you!". A low static humming filled the air and the fluorescent lights above dimmed slightly.

General Weinston noticed this and became very uneasy. "Sit down."

"Where's Kai!", I demanded punching the table and leaving a visible dent on the surface.

"I said, to sit. Down.", he said slightly raising his voice. He was so aggravating!

The lights above exploded with a burst of blue energy as glass rained down on us both. It was dark but I could see clear enough the doorway as soldiers came pouring in.

Jumping over the table, new found strength rushed through me as I ran at the guards but I faltered a little when white streaked across my vision.

I had that same feeling as before. As if I didn't have a care in the world as I floated through this mysterious white dimension. A large gust of wind blew my hair back as I landed hard on my side.

Opening my eyes my vision was clear again but I was back in the medical room._ 'Damn!'_, I thought annoyed.

Two of the doctors that were in the room turned and looked at me wide-eyed. "How'd you get in here?", one asked incredulously.

I clambered back to my feet as the white room was filled with an eerie red light and alarms blared all around. _'Shit.'_, I thought.

Rushing out the doors, again. I took an immediate right not wanting to be led back to that room and took off. Pushing past many people who were too caught up with the alarms to care about a random child, I made it a long way before coming to a halt.

A fork in the road you may say, I had to find Kai but I was getting no responses from him. I had to go somewhere but the long hallway that led left or the equally as long hallway that went to the right could take me anywhere, and I did not want to get caught.

Thinking about taking a different route I turned back around only to stop in my tracks as I saw General Weinston standing there in the middle of the hallway, the red lights from above making him seem like the devil himself.

Taking my chances I spun back around and randomly chose the left and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Loud yells didn't once falter from behind me as pounding footsteps chased after my retreating form.

They were after me, but I had to get out of here and find my brother. Bursting through a large metal door I was greeted by the violent rays of the sun.

With a surprised scream I snapped my eyes shut from the excruciating pain, as they began to water and sting. But I kept running, and the loud crash of the door reopening told me they caught up with me.

Opening my burning eyes slightly, they adjusted faster than I expected and showed me the large open area of an aerial runway. Planes were stationed in neat rows for easy, and fast access if the need arises.

'_So I am on a military base.',_ I screamed in my head. _'Maybe they caught up with me and Kai for trespassing the city! They found us after all!' _

There was this large building that easily caught my eyes but I unknowingly started to run towards it. As if something was drawing me there.

I made it a good 30ft towards it and had a straight shot before I was forced to stop as a large, camouflaged painted hummer crossed right in front of me!

Falling backwards in my horrible attempt to stop I saw multiple hummers encircling me. Quickly getting back to my feet I whipped around, turning in full circles taking in the tons of soldiers that made a large circle around me.

I was trapped.

"You should have never ran. You're just making it worse for yourself.", a horribly familiar voice said behind me.

Spinning to face the voice, my eyes caught glimpse of Weinston standing there with his arms crossed behind his back in a mocking manner.

"What do you want!", I screamed.

He let out a horrible laugh, "Why darling, aren't you just the naïve little girl everyone thought you to be. Don't play dumb with me, its obvious you're smarter then that. Power, is what I want."

My body shook with rage, "I don't even know what you're talking about! Just give me my brother back!".

Small bits of blue electricity danced across my fingers, and this didn't go unnoticed by Weinston. His smirk turned into a frown. "Subject is hostile! I want a clean three volts now!"

Stunned by what he said, I watched in fear as a few soldiers lifted up their guns and aimed for me. I was turning back and forth frantically trying to find a way out, . . . there were none.

They fired, expecting bullets to go through me I was shocked when weird looking pins clasped onto my skin but were still attached by a thick wire back to the soldiers.

"Fire.", was all I heard before electricity was pushed into my system causing me to cry out in shock and pain.

It was horrible! My mind wasn't taking in anything but pain and I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. I tried ripping off the cords but they wouldn't falter in my limp grip.

Then it stopped.

Steam rose off my body and my knees started to wobble dangerously as they buckled slightly but I still stood, much to the soldiers' amazement. Heck, my amazement too.

"Sir, subject still stands!"

I faced back at Weinston to see a cruel smirk cross his face. "Make it six.", he said lowly.

I screamed all over only higher and louder when the shock started back up. Only worse.

My eyes were clenched shut as tears threatened to resurface again, and my body was spasming as the constant flow of electric shocks racked my body.

I felt the distortion deep inside me, what this outside electricity was doing. It was awakening something. Something I knew was laced with power. Something I knew wasn't there before.

Again I felt this weird sensation pass through me besides the pain. I watched in bewilderment as my body reacted on its own accord, as I grabbed hold of another wire and felt that weird sensation build up in my hand.

It kept building until it was to painful to keep up. With a sudden jolt I felt all the trespassing electricity flow out of me through my hand as if a water dam just broke. I channeled all the incoming energy through my body and sent it back out through the wire to the unsuspecting soldier.

Blue electricity raced visibly down the line until it made contact with the source and sent the screaming man flying backwards.

My screams stopped short when everything ceased around me. I fell to my knees as all strength I had quickly vanished into thin air.

But before blacking out, I saw different suited soldiers surround the others, yelling and screaming at them.

Looking back at the tall building my eyes went wide, that just had to be the biggest combat tall robot I've ever seen. Its blue and red colors vanished in my vision as the ground came up to meet me.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was feeling uneasy all day. With the new arrivals on Earth, Galloway giving him a hard time, and the huge increase in decepticon activity, nothing was smooth running anymore.<p>

And this slagging feeling he was going through didn't make it easier for him. Maybe he should check up with Ratchet soon.

An involuntary shiver went through his systems at the thought. Sometimes that mech really frightened him with his wrench wielding accuracy.

Walking down the large hallways of the base Optimus strolled aimlessly through the corridors. His heavy footfalls echoing off the walls.

Releasing a long sigh he rubbed the bridge of his "nose", something he unknowingly picked up from his human associates. He just couldn't get this nagging feeling out from the bottom of his tanks.

Something was horribly wrong, something his mind was trying to tell him but he couldn't quite place the feeling, but it wasn't a good one.

Just then his sleek frame was washed in red as the alarms and sirens went off across the base.

_'This day just couldn't get any better.'_, he mused to himself as he took off towards the main hangar, sending many startled NEST soldiers scrambling to get out of his way.

Finally reaching the widely spaced room, his optics immediately landed on Major Lennox as he barked orders to a small NEST squad.

"What is going on, Major?", the Autobot leader questioned.

Lennox looked up with a horribly irritated look, "It was those bastards in the science division again.", and with that hopped in a military jeep that took off towards the runway.

Standing in the middle of the main hangar doorway his optics landed on a large band of humans circling a screaming child who was being shocked mercilessly. With a defiant yell she sent a blue current of electricity back at a near by soldier who flew in the opposite direction, only to land in a crumpled heap a few feet away.

That wasn't normal, and the strange sight caused that nagging feeling to deepen in intensity.

Lennox and his team quickly ceased and desisted the other band of soldiers stopping the horrible assault on the screaming femme.

As she collapsed to the ground, Optimus' gaze locked with that of the tear filled ones of the girl. Her gaze bore straight through his spark as she succumbed and fell to the floor.

Lennox was right there as he holstered the limp human child into his arms yelling at all those around him.

"Optimus, what happened?", came Ironhide's gruff reply as he stared with his leader at the scenes unfolding.

Turning to face his weapons specialist, "I'm not sure of the situation. But something severe happened between the humans. Something Major Lennox isn't too happy about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry about the quality of the chapter, many will think it was rushed,. . .well, it was. -_- But I still hoped you liked it to an extent. (Prob. Edit later on)<strong>

**So the action and plot thicken! Mwahaha! We were supposed to be with Kai today, but I completely forgot and already typed up like half the story. I was NOT going back to change everything. Soooo, I settled for knocking him out somewhere. **

***shrugs* He'll wake up sooner or later,. . .I hope.**

**So you know the drill! Review for cyber-skittlez! Next chapter it'll be steak! x3**

**Kai: Eww! Who wants steak! They don't even know where you got it from!**

**Kitty: Shut up! You're not even awake! Don't make me knock you out again!**

**Kai: Oh yeah! Say that to my, . . .**

**Kitty: *hits him from the back with a frying pan* . . . Ummm. . .yeeeah. . . I hope he'll be awake for the next chapter. **

**Kai: *snoring in a large pool of blood***

**Kitty: O.o**

This has been sent via an Android® phone through Yahoo!® mobile edition.


	5. Repercussion

**AN -**

**Hello again everyone. This isn't the most actiony chapter, just a filler, but you need chapters like that. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, blah blah, no one cares, blah blah, touch my OC's, blah blah, I kill you. (with a smile) :D**

* * *

><p>Legend -<p>

"Talking"

~_Bond Speak~_

_'Thoughts'_

**Cybertronian**

::Comms::

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was currently residing in the medical bay alone, musing in his thoughts. So much has happened in the past couple of days. Everything seemed to have gone wrong.<p>

It all started as a normal day, he and his brother sent on a scouting mission when a mysterious Energon signal popped up. But it all had to go to the Pit when that slagging con arrived.

They played Cat and Mouse for hours until he just disappeared. But later on that night, they found his energy signature right on top of the Energon.

At first he thought it was a joke when they arrived.

'Stupid, fragging organics.', he thought harshly.

He glanced down at his armor before grimacing at the sight. In more places then one the paint was either chipped, scratched or flaking off. All from his former battle with Barricade.

This caused him to let out a deep snarl, "Slagging con pulled a fast one and got away."

"Who got away?"

Sunny gazed to the wide door of the med-bay and saw Ratchet come in with a seeming depressed First-Aid, who looked to be on the verge of crying. Sunstreaker looked wearily at the sight.

"Don't worry about him.", Ratchet said motioning to the slump retreating form. "He just failed his latest training session, you know how fast he gets disappointed with himself."

Sunny watched as the medic moved towards him and took out a scanner and scanned his left arm, the area with the most damage. Obviously, Barricade pulled out a lucky shot and pierced something vital severing a main Energon line.

Ratchet wasn't to happy with that.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics before returning to his chaffing form.

"That stupid meat bag cost me my paintjob.", he growled scratching off some more yellow flakes.

Ratchet lifted up the damaged arm and started to inspect his handy-work. Sunny huffed in frustration before shifting out of the medics reach when he started to probe around in his inner circuitry.

Ratchet sneered at him before seizing the limb back and continued.

"Don't blame your mishap on a defenseless human child, Sunstreaker. And don't start your blabbering about your slagging paintjob."

"At least I have a descent looking paintjob.", Sunny scoffed.

The neon medic subspaced a wrenched and smacked it across the back of his helm, leaving a noticeable dent. The yellow mech started squirming to get out of the now agitated medic's reach who kept yanking him back in place on the wide berth. "Come _on_, Ratchet."

"Shut your whining before I weld your mouth close, . . .And stop fidgeting!", Ratchet said irritably trying to scan Sunstreaker's entire form, who kept moving.

Grudgingly, Sunstreaker stayed still long enough for the medic to finish.

With a loud beep, Ratchet looked over the results, clicking to himself in thought before he reached into the crook of Sunny's arm and tightened a few bolts before Sunstreaker pulled away, yet again. Growling loudly, Ratchet yanked the arm back to its proper place before continuing his work.

Sunstreaker started to fidget, "Your leaving smudges.", he whined.

Getting agitated, Ratchet fastened a gear way to tight causing the yellow mech to yelp out in pain. "What was that for?", Sunny cried out.

The CMO stood to his full height and began looking over a data pad, ignoring the whimpering mech. He growled when he heard loud, fast-approaching footsteps heading straight for his Med-bay.

The door burst open, startling a unaware Sunstreaker and ticking off an already mad medic.

"Ratchet! Come quick! She needs help, now!"

The grumbling medic did a quick glance over the small group. It was an out of breath Epps, Ironhide who was flanked by Prime, and Captain Lennox who was holding a limp femme.

'_What did they do now.'_, he mused as he quickly made his way over.

Lennox presented the seemingly lifeless child up to him, but Ratchet just picked up the two and hastily deposited them on the nearest berth.

"What happened?", he inquired to no one in particular.

Epps was the first to speak up, "It was those bastards over at the science division."

"I don't know why they were chasing her but they clearly over did it. It was like they were trying to electrocute her on the spot.", Lennox chimed in, clearly distressed.

Ratchet did a quick scan on the girl, "Well she certainly has a dangerous amount of electricity coursing through her systems. She needs an outlet.", he mumbled to himself in thought.

"Ratchet, she may seem resilient, but I don't know if she can take much more.", Optimus added wearily.

"Precisely.", he noted before getting to work on the slightly twitching femme. Hooking up many medical instruments up to some consoles he brought up a picture of her nervous system, it showed the bright streams of yellow electricity coursing through her veins.

"There.", he said after a quick examination. He pointed to a spot in her hand where the flow of electricity seemed to break before restarting.

Ratchet shooed them away from the berth as he got to work, funneling out the evasive element.

Optimus stayed near Ratchet and spoke quietly between them while Ironhide took Epps and Will to the other half of the med-bay where Sunstreaker was still scratching at himself.

"You think she's going to make it?", Epps asked running a hand through his hair.

Will was looking extremely worried, "I don't know, but she sure survived a long time. No doubt she's a fighter. But the question is where'd she come from?"

Sunstreaker let out a loud snort, "If we're thinking about the same fleshy, then she came from a scouting mission. We had orders to bring her back along with the boy."

All three heads swiveled over to him, "What orders?", Ironhide questioned.

Sunstreaker briefly looked up from his work and eyed the group annoyed. "Orders were to bring back the two humans for safety reasons, and inspection."

Epps raised an eyebrow, "Inspection? What for?"

Sunstreaker glared at him before rolling his optics and went back to his paintjob. "Beats me. But when we came back we were stopped by that slagging bag of meat you call a liaison. He said that the fleshies we had were supposed to be in human care."

Will let out an audible growl, "Damn Galloway!"

Ironhide stared hard at the yellow mech in front of him, "Wait, you said there were two humans, . . .where's the other one?"

Will and Epps exchanged worried looks at the new revelation. "You don't think-", Epps started.

Lennox jumped to his feet, "Bastards! Ironhide!"

"All ready on it.", he mumbled swiping both Will and Epps before dashing out the Med-bay doors.

Ratchet and Optimus watched wide-eyed at the retreating group before slowly looking over at Sunstreaker.

"And why are you still here?", Ratchet asked.

Sunstreaker looked up before glaring at the medic. "I have better things to do then running around the base."

After a brief few seconds Ratchet let out a content sigh. Fixing a glare on his over-reactive patient, he vented, "Get out."

Sunstreaker had a look of confusion on his faceplates, "What, why?"

"You're cleared to go, so get out of my Med-bay before I give you a new reason to be in here", he said waving a wrench around menacingly.

Sunstreaker put his hands up defensively, he knew what some of those reasons could be and didn't want to find out what it feels like. Backing away slowly from the angered CMO, Sunny ran out of the Med-bay as fast as he could go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -<strong>

**Yeah, yeah, I know its short but I just felt guilty.**

**Well, I'm sorry my update was late but for some reason I have not stepped foot in my house for weeks. Passing through hotels after hotels, and now school is about to start back up I actually have time! XD Backwards right!**

**Well, you know the drill. Review or fav, do your thing. But remember reviews get cyber-steak! X3**


	6. New Acquaintances

**A/N -**

**Wow! Don't I feel like crap. I'm so sorry dear readers. I've bet you guys heard the same thing a million times over and then some. But my excuse for such a long absence is; life, my computer deleted the first chapter I wrote which resulted in an absolute fail in trying to rewrite and lastly, writers block came and bit me in the butt, . . .**_**hard**_**. *rubs abused behind* T-T**

**Well, after some serious head-to-desk banging, a slap to the face from reality, and some stupid advice from a friend, I realize this one crucial dilemma in my story. I have the plot line, OC's and organization set and ready to go when called upon, but what I realized is that this doesn't happen until later in the story so what I recognized was that I needed ideas to get me up to that point. So here I am, after not updating for so long to asking you guys for help. Well, don't I feel like a bitch.**

**Anyway, I apologize a thousand more. And I give a love-filled shout out to all those that favorited and alerted but an even bigger thnkxs to ****WarriorKat21****, ****kellyviolinthebest****, ****Luna Uchiha666**** and anonymous reviewers ****OrmethusxXx****, ****RoboCanobo556****, ****xXxHamburgerBunsxXx****, and ****Ms. WoW****!**

**I love you guys more then anything, because it was you who actually made me sit down in my comfy computer chair and just wrote whatever popped in my head which was difficult since I was very hungry writing this chappie.**

***passes out cyber-skittlez to all who reviewed* :3**

**Also, this chappie has a word count of 5,472 *proudness* :)**

**But, enough with my ramblings, we are back with Kai today, since I forgot about him last time. Because they're twins and are equally important (which you guys will soon see) I want to give them equal face time, and not favor one over the other. But, I'm not incredibly confident in this chappie but at least I got it out and we are one chapter closer to the main plotline! But plz, review and send in your awesome ideas for cyber-skittlez!**

**Kitty Out =^-^=**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot and my OC's! NO TOUCHY!<strong>

**Legend -**

"Talking"

~_Bond Speak~_

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"You might want to watch your choice of words, <em>boy." <em>

I narrowed my eyes, "And _you_ might want to answer my questions."

For the past 10 minutes it's been back and forth with the two of us. First, I was painfully awoken by being slapped and prodded and before I could even get my bearings I was wheeled off to this small, dull room with nothing but a table lined with chairs. I did'nt even know where I was! This was incredibly ridiculous, but when the first person to enter the room, beside the occasional lab coated being, was a short and stocky man, with dark blonde hair that was cut short, and clad in army fatgues.

I scowled at the man, this was going to be a _long_ day.

But worse yet, the man's presence set off multiple warning bells in my head. I knew why I was here, I knew well enough that whatever happened back in Mission City was catching up to me now. I could only hope that my sister was alright.

Whatever strange thing she managed to pull off to help the both of us to narrowly escape getting crushed by continuous exploding debris was amazing, heck I even amazed myself! This was just all too weird and unbelievable but here I am in this weird situation with unbelievable memories form the night before. That car,…wait, that wasn't really a car though, it turned into those things.

What was that thing, anyway? Those robots? A sense of naseusa swept over me, but I managed to fight back the horrid feeling. That thing with those blood red eyes, fueled by the very blood they spilled kept flashing across my mind. I couldn't _help _but think about it. The way it just got up from being a car not moments before, then started walking, hell even talking like it was just normal. I tried to think of logical reasons, maybe we're at war? Maybe, it was just some government project gone horribly wrong? But whatever the deal may be I wanted answers, but all I kept getting in return were more questions.

Which brings us to the present.

"Where am I? And what's going on,… _sir_?", I ground out, my voice laced with sarcasm.

The military officer growled in his seat. "I'll say it again, that is classified information. But, you were involved in an "incident" that requires me to know everything _you _know, is that clear? So tell me, what exactly happened that night?"

I raised an eyebrow in the man's direction. _Can this guy get anymore infuriating, or is it just me? _Rolling my eyes at the thought that was probably and most likely true, I let out a suffering sigh.

Circles, that's all that we were going in, since we both refused to relinquish any information that would give the other an upper hand. A question for a question was the best that we made it so far.

"Ok, how about a deal.", I started. "Since you won't tell me anything about where I am, maybe you can tell me where someone else is. I have a sister, looks exactly like me and I watched you guys cart her off somewhere. If you let me see her, then I will answer any and every question you want too know. I just need to know if she's safe."

The man leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, as if in deep thought. "I'm sorry but playing hard-to-get isn't going to work here. You see, I'm the one in charge here, I'm the one asking the questions and _I'm _the one issuing the demands."

"Well, I guess we're just stuck then.", I spat.

So we continued to sit and glare at each other, eyes narrowed with a million different ways to crack the other running through our mind. I forcefully kept a level head in this situation, it were the things such as this that opened opportunities to get what you want, one way or the other. After about ten minutes into the little stare down we undoubtedly created I watched the guard/horrible interrogator start to crack.

This was just too easy.

In record time he slammed his fists on the metal table and stood so fast from his seat that it squealed in protest. "Now, you listen to me! If it were my call, you would be in the same death-bed situation as your sister! Now if you don't start talking, and fast, you will find yourself right along side her."

I was already glaring at him before I even fully registered his words and when I did something snapped inside me. Yes, naturally I knew I was protective over my sister, she was the only thing I had left.

Yet this, this was something I couldn't quite put into words. This was something deep and darker then anything I felt before as nothing but literal cold hatred ran through my body causing me to involuntarily shudder. "Where is she?"

The guard smirked, "That's classified."

A cry of fury left my lips as I reacted on impulse and dove from my current position and tackled the man to the ground. "Give her to me!"

The man quickly recovered and wrapped his hands around the base of my neck, I followed suite, and it wasn't long before we were both strangling the life out of each other before a loud bang brought both of our attention back to the door that was thrown open with so much force it connected with the far wall.

"Get him off of him.", someone commanded two other soldiers.

"No! He has my sister! Get off of me!", but hard as I tried I was yanked off the stunned guard but still managed to get a few kicks in from my struggling as I was escorted out of the small interrogation room and into the hallway.

A man with even tanned skin, dark sandy-brown hair and clad in some weird black combat wear stood out from the rest and stopped us immediately. "Kid, stop fighting, he doesn't have your sister, we do. She was under false custody and now she's in sick-bay."

I let out a small growl and yanked my arms free. "And what; you're the right custody.", I spat. "What did you do to her?"

The man stood right in my face, slightly looking down because of my height compared to him. "Listen, my name is Captain Will Lennox and I'm apart of a government division called NEST. I'm not stupid and I know you aren't as well. So I'm asking you to trust me and let me take you too her. I'm here to help."

He couldn't be serious, just like that, after all the demanding and arguing I did to try to see her and was denied rather violently each and every time, he came here and just offered it too me! Either he thought I _was _stupid or this was the break I've been waiting _hours _for.

After a few tense moments I watched Lennox critically before reluctantly nodding my head in slight defeat, what could I possibly loose, at least I'll be able to get away from this place. It was already starting to rub me the wrong way.

The captain nodded his head in thanks when I stopped fighting and willingly left with the small band of soldiers. As we exited the building I had to slam my eyes shut to shield them from the brutal, illuminary assault of the sun, but as my vision started to adjust I noted military trucks and humvees speeding by whipping dust and gravel into the air as they headed towards some unknown destination as a variety of personnel bustled around in activity, not giving us a second glance.

But the first thing I noticed was the drastically out of place, black GMC TopKick seemingly waiting for us as we exited the building. Before I could even stop myself I could do nothing but relish in the fact that, that is one _good _looking car. I raised an eyebrow at this. Will caught this and let out a light chuckle. "I'll explain everything when we get there. But I have a feeling you already know half of it."

Not really knowing what he was talking about I shrugged before hopping into the passenger side of the large truck, only Will and a muscular dark-skinned man joined me. I gave a questioning glance at him who gave an earnest smile back, this made me relax if only a little in their presence. _At least they don't seem so bad., _I thought reassuringly. But god knows how fast that could change.

Not long after getting settled in the cab, I went to go reach for the door handle but recoiled the limb when the door shut on its own. Looking wildly back and forth from the door to Will and back again did reality slowly begin to sink in. "Its one of those things isn't it?", I asked quietly. So quietly that Lennox barely registered it more then the wind itself.

The engine roared to life without a second thought and we took off down the airstrip. Uncertainty filled my mind as I wearily looked from Lennox to the steering wheel that was rotating on its own as it swerved around humans and crates as we headed to our destination. Knowing that this was something more then just a truck I tried to refrain from touching anything. What if it was just as hostile as the one that tried to kill me, but Lennox or even the government for that matter wouldn't be so stupid as to let one of these things roam around. I hoped.

That would be a threat on everyone's life, right? The thought did nothing but worsen my paranoia. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping them securely with my arms, I pulled into myself in a strong embrace in an attempt to try and make myself as little as possible while at the same time hindering my chances of accidentally touching anything. But after scrunching myself into the smallest ball possible my eyes were as wide as saucers when it dawned on me that I'm literally sitting inside this thing.

Looking up from my curled position the dark-skinned man was staring at me with worry filled eyes. _Probably for my mental health_, I thought sarcastically. _Who knows? I might loose it at by the end of the week. _"So what's your name anyway?", he asked. "They call me Epps."

I blinked, I wasn't really expecting him to make conversation. "Kai, my name's Kai ." He let out a short snicker trying to ease the atmosphere. "Well Kai, you have no idea what mess you involuntarily caused by being here."

I curled into an even smaller ball and glared at the dashboard, "I didn't ask to be here.", I hissed hatefully, low enough that no one really seemed to have heard. No, I didn't hate Epps, not even Lennox but I hated whatever bastard got me into this place and tried to keep me separated from my sibling.

After a couple minutes of intense silence did the three, well four of us arrive at another warehouse that stood out from the rest, one reason being it was the largest of them all and second, because the closer we advanced the more I got this weird feeling lying in the pit of my stomach.

Keeping my head down I watched silently as we passed through a pair of enormous doors and entered. Looking up at the ceiling my eyes widened. This place had to be at least five stories high!

Catwalks and high walkways were everywhere above the main ground, almost like another level only without a floor. People roamed around everywhere, some where stationed at monitors while others barked orders to those waiting bellow. This was just too much.

But the ride didn't stop there, still going at top speed the scenery became a blur as the massive truck paved its way through dispersed crowds of people as they scrambled to get out of the destructive coarse of the flying TopKick, all the way clutching their papers and folders that threatened to fly out of their hands at the gust of air that swept passed them.

After a minute or two the car came to a complete stop in the middle of a wide room, at this both Lennox and Epps jumped out while I was more cautious and reluctant. As I slid down from the seat I completely forgot how high off the ground this truck was!

With a strangled yelp it was to late when I realized I was falling, instead of landing I ended up crashing and landing in a sprawled heap on the floor. God, this wasn't a truck but freaking freight liner!

Epps came over and gave me a hand which I gladly took and holstered myself onto my shaky feet. "You alright there." I leaned against the side of truck trying to get the sense of vertigo to leave. "Yeah, just forgot I had to literally climb to get myself into that thing." Both marines started to laugh, I was about to mutter a 'thanks' when a strange and eerie sound cut through the air, a sound I knew a little to well.

The TopKick started to move unnaturally underneath me and with a sharp cry I jumped away from the now rising vehicle that literally started falling apart and neatly rearranging itself until familiar things started forming in the place of others until finally a giant robot stood in place of the truck that was once there just moments ago.

My jaw hit the floor in wonder and my breath hitched in my throat as I gazed into two dark blue orbs that stared right back with a slight look of deep thought. But after a moment it broke the trance I undoubtedly entered by speaking. "Humph. He defiantly looks like the femme.", it had a gruff voice, slightly hinted with a southern accent as it wandered further into the room. Not even realizing that we weren't alone in this place, another robot stepped around a large slab of metal (table?) holding some type of handheld device and had a look of agitation on its face.

"About time you got here Ironhide, I almost left to go retrieve the human myself thinking your old aft ended up getting lost.", the new neon robot hollered.

The black robot glared at the newcomer. "Who you calling old, slagger.", he grumbled. "I could drive circles around you before your slow CPU could even register what happened."

The green mech waved the other off nonchalantly, "Yes, yes, and when you are done, I'll be welding every single piece of scrap that ends up falling off your aft in the process."

Now that started an argument. As the two massive robots continued yelling death threats at each other and I finally managed to get my voice under control.

"Wh-What are they?", I choked, my breath hitching in my throat in a desperate attempt too send precious oxygen into my burning lungs. A loud crash brought my attention to the far end of the room where another one of those things just stood over a bunch of tools on the floor looking at us sheepish.

The green bot stepped forward, "First-Aid, watch where you're going before you end up bringing this facility to the ground. Now go occupy yourself, elsewhere.", he hollered. These things were everywhere!

The one called First-Aid had a look of hurt on his face, "Come on Ratchet.", however it still walked out of the room like it was told.

My jaw dropped when I heard this, did this thing just whine, like, literally whine? I watched it leave. These things are walking around acting as if they were human almost and no one seemed to be affected by this! I turned and locked eyes with Lennox, "What are they?

In my mind I asked this question to no one in particular but instead I brought the attention of the green one that narrowed his gaze on me as if it almost forgot I was there. "You there.", it boomed.

I screamed, a little higher then what you would think would come out of a teenage boy, before ducking behind the nearest person who just happened to be Epps. God, this was a major blow to my manly pride. Years I spent building it up, I'm was just glad Kira wasn't here to see it or else all those years would be wasted. Shyly I looked around my human shield and noted the angry look the thing was giving me.

The one I picked out who's called Ironhide was the first to speak. "That was high, even for the females of his species." The green one smacked him. "Watch it Ironhide."

"Well, he screams like a femme Ratchet.". I think I just died a little inside. This was humiliating even if it _was _in front of two massive robots hovering over me. "What are they?", I finally demanded. I was getting tired of no one answering that.

Lennox came and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder which I knew must have felt as stiff as a board. He pointed at the black bot. "That big softie over there-"

"He sure as hell doesn't look soft.", I interrupted, but Lennox kept going. "- is Ironhide, Weapons Specialist, but don't worry, he may seem tough on the exterior but on the inside he's as soft as us."

Ratchet came and bent down closer to my level. "We are actually autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you can call us Autobots for short. We are here because they is currently a decepticon threat wreaking havoc on your world, and we are here to help. Me, myself am the Autobot's Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet.", he answered as if it were a programmed saying, or that he repeated it so many times it just comes out that way.

I tried to find comfort in their words, but memories of those homicidal robots that were fighting and blowing up everything around them, they didn't seem anything near soft, but stone-cold killers bent on destroying the other in guerilla warfare.

That just seemed to fuel my paranoia and how extremely intimidated I feel in their presence not only because they were just looming over me but because I knew they had the capability to lean over and effortlessly make me a splatter on the floor, complete with your full share of blood, shattered bones, intestines and brain matter. I shuddered deeply at the thought.

"You look ill.", Ratchet noted. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his statement. _No it couldn't be because I __**obviously **__just learned that I was currently talking to a super engineered, sentient robot from space from a distant planet. Could it be?,…__**No. **__Of course not. It couldn't have been that. _I barely managed to stop that comment from sliding. I didn't want to know what would happen if you made one of these things mad.

I wiped off the condensation that formed on my brow. "I feel ill."

"Come here.", he stated simply. I stared at him in disbelief, was he serious? When he saw that I wasn't making any hint of moving he started to frown until a deep scowl was on his face. I blinked. _Well, he sure as hell looks serious. _"Come on now, I have better things to do then wait until you feel up to the task."

Epps sidestepped out of the way of the medic as if he knew what was about to happen. My eyes landed on both Lennox and Epps as they retreated, giving the CMO a clear shot at me. Hesitantly I started walking, hoping that with each step I wasn't leading myself to my own doom.

As I cautiously made my way towards the hulking figure I didn't even have time to react when two large hands descended and hefted me into the air with a horrible lurch. A string of curses left my lips as that same sense of vertigo swept over me once more. It wasn't long before I was deposited on an empty metal table. "You have a very colorful language, to colorful for someone your age, you are far to young to even know such words.", a strong hint of disapproval was etched towards me.

I glared at him. "Well, where I come from it doesn't really matter." Ratchet glanced at me before fiddling with whatever piece of tech was in his hands. "And where would that be?"

I looked away at that. "That's none of your business."

Ironhide sneered down at me as he deposited Epps and Lennox who also had a look of curiosity. "Yeah", Lennox asked. "What's your story. We haven't been able to do a background check yet so we haven't been able to figure out who to call." My eyes narrowed dangerously. "And who did you expect to call, my parents." I laughed outwardly at the thought. "Good luck with that."

Everyone's eyes were on me. "And why would you wish us luck on that, youngling." Ironhide asked. I just sat there staring straight ahead of me. If I told them they wouldn't understand, heck they would probably try and turn us back in if they found out Kira and I ran away from the system. I was never going back, not in a million years.

"Well, either if it is my business or not, you are still under my care." Looking up at the massive mech we locked eye contact until he tapped the side of his head and a blinding blue light shot out and completely blinded me in its intensity. "Hey!", I yelled but was promptly ignored. "So you better think of something to say and fast because when you are cleared, you will be meeting with your government's higher-ups for a briefing." After a few seconds a loud beep sounded off and the blue light dispersed. "What was that?", I grumbled rubbing my eyes in an attempt to relieve the dark circles.

"Simple biochemical diagnostic scan. You are now under my care, and thus I will not tolerate such incompetence." Standing back to his full height the mech went over to a large setting of consoles with varying information that streamed over them.

I looked over at Epps, "Is he always like this?" He grinned wildly. "Actually this is his good side, and I'll warn you now. Never, _ever _get on his bad side, and if you do just be glad that you're human."

"Just because you are organic Sergeant Epps does not mean I don't have the ability to fully discipline you just as severely if you were Cybertronian or not.", he called back over his shoulder. Moving to a screen in particular Ratchet studied it. "Severe dehydration, malnutrition, partial blood loss, multiple; sprains, internal bruising and first-degree burns.", he said more to himself then anybody.

As he listed the multiple things wrong with me I couldn't help but look down and run a tender hand over the multitude of bandages running over my body. My waist and lower torso were firmly wrapped up and my entire right arm was covered, but everything was hidden underneath an uncomfortable hospital gown. I glared at the garment as if it was the source of all my problems.

Will walked up before taking a seat not to far from my right. "I haven't heard all the details but my question to you is, just how did you manage to get all those injuries."

"Yeah, Sunstreaker said he picked you up from a scouting mission.", Epps added.

I gave him a questioning glance. "Scouting mission?"

Ironhide frowned slightly. "Yes, he and his brother were scouting a mysterious energon signature that materialized and instead caught the attention of a decepticon that must have reacted to the same signal. But instead they managed to screw up and bring back two human sparklings.", he aimed the last hateful comment at me. Though I didn't know what a 'sparkling' was, I couldn't help but feel offended.

Epps sighed as he plopped down onto the table. "Yeah, kid. Decepticons aren't ones to be trifled with. Trust me, I witnessed the damage with my own eyes. It's a miracle that you survived an attack from what I've heard."

"Yeah-, miracle." I whispered remembering all the times that me and my sister should have been dead but instead narrowly missed the inevitable each and every time. I wondered deeply if I should tell them about that little tidbit, but decided against it. We may be all acquaintances now but I still didn't entirely trust them either. Now, if the time comes and there's no other way, then I'll tell but until then its just me and Kira's secret. Which reminds me.

"Where's my sister. You said you would bring me to her.", I asked pointedly at Lennox. _If that bastard lied_, I thought as pint up anger threatened to resurface. _I swear he'll end up worse then-_

"She's over there.", he said pointing off behind where I was seated.

Turning fully around, I got an irritated huff from the medic when he tried to get a good look at my bandages, but I didn't care. There, lying lifelessly covered in bandages and secured to many lifelines was Kira. A quick pang of distress went through me as I remembered that alien bond we now shared, wondering if it would work or not I called out to her.

I felt her, she was alive but not fully conscious. I pushed her, mentally nudging her to wake up, to tell me herself that she was ok. She stirred, but just a slight movement of her head as it moved from side to side before she went entirely still once more. _~Kira, can you hear me?~ _I sent almost hesitantly.

At first all I received was silence, silence that slowly started eating up my hope. _~What do you want?~ _she grumbled irritably, obviously tired sounding.

Warmth spread through my entire being and continued on through me and over through the bond, but I still received a negative emotion back; irritation. _~If you wanna be happy and love me for some strange reason, can you at least do it later. I'm trying to sleep.~ _

A look of annoyance spread across my face. _~Kira, if you are talking to me, then you must have been on the verge of your subconscious, right?~_

~Sure, whatever. So what?~

I sighed out loud, _~Then you were on the verge of waking up, idiot!~_

I didn't receive a response, but with a triumphant look I watched as she slowly began to wake and stir before attempting to sit up. She only managed to hoist herself up onto her fore-arms. I could tell she was in pain but the most obvious thing was the angered look she wore.

"Who are you calling an idiot, dim-wit!"

Both bots and men whipped their heads to the random outburst before there eyes went wide at the sight of the angered female who woke up without them noticing.

The first one to react was Ratchet who actually seemed just as angered as Kira. "And who said you could awake from recharge."

I could do nothing but laugh at her face when she finally acknowledged the two towering alien robots standing not but three feet behind me.

Priceless.

**A/N -**

**Well, there. Finished. Typed and posted. Now, this is not the best of my work, actually I have a real issue with this chapter but I'm just glad that I finally got it posted and off my chest.**

**Well, you guys know the drill please review for cyber-skittlez and send in your ideas and creative criticism, flames will be used to roast marshmallows for true reviewers. ^^ Thanx again!**

**Kitty Out =^-^=**


End file.
